


Lilac

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bridesmaid Peter, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's a vision in his bridesmaids dress, and Tony has a hard time remembering how to breath.





	Lilac

Tony knows that Peter’s going to be the death of him. Not because the sex is too much for tony to handle (shut up Sam), or because Peter attracts danger like a spider attracts flies (yeah Rhodey, you’re hilarious). No, the number one reason peter is going to be the reason for his demise is because he’s walking down the aisle towards Tony looking so goddamn pretty it takes every ounce of willpower Tony has not to fall to his knees right there. Tony kinda checks out after peter makes it down the aisle, because short of a natural disaster, (and maybe not even then), nothing is going to tear Tony‘s eyes away from the vision that is Peter Parker in this dress.

Nat walks in soon after, and Tony spares her a quick glance, clapping Bruce on the shoulder as a sort of job-well-done gesture. but even that split second is too much for him, and he goes right back to staring at Peter. It does cross his mind that maybe he’s being a bit too obvious and that his staring is perhaps painfully noticeable, but he finds that he can’t bring himself to care enough to stop. The ceremony flies by, and before he knows it, he’s walking down the aisle behind the newly wedded couple, Peter’s arm threaded tightly through his.

They make it to the reception, and everyone’s mingling and having a good time, congratulating the newlyweds when they can. Tony gives his toast as the best man. “Slightly more embarrassing than necessary” is Bruce’s feedback, but Peter was in tears and doubled over laughing, so Tony ignores banner like he usually does. Peter gives his toast as nat’s maid of honour, and Tony just can’t get over how fucking beautiful his boyfriend is. The soft pastel shade offsets his pale skin so well, and his eyes look even warmer than they usually do. The bride and groom have their first dance, and slowly everyone trickles onto the dance floor, everyone except Nat and Peter proving that being a superhero doesn’t work wonders for hand-eye coordination on the dance floor. 

Eventually a slow song comes on, and Peter makes to get off the dance floor. Tony grabs his wrist, smoothly spinning the boy back into his arms. Peter lets out a surprised laugh, winding his arms around Tony’s neck as Tony’s hands fall to his waist.

“Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight?” Tony asks.

“A couple times, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again.”

“Well you look gorgeous, baby. You’re the second prettiest person here."

“Only second!” Peter exclaims in mock outrage.

“Well yeah, I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against being prettier than the bride at her own wedding, but you’re pretty close. Don’t tell Nat I said that though,” Tony says with a wink. Peter laughs, and they fall into silence, slowly rocking from side to side for a while, Peter with his head on Tony’s chest and Tony’s nose buried in peter’s hair. The song ends, and Peter attempts to extricate himself from Tony’s arms, but Tony doesn’t let go.

“What’s wrong?”, Peter asks, looking up at Tony.

“Absolutely nothing. You’re just so fucking stunning I’m having a hard time looking away.”

“Nat told me there’s a shed in the corner of the garden, how about I show you how good I look with this dress on the floor, daddy.”

“Fuck baby, I thought you’d never ask.”  
———————  
Six months later, sitting front row at bridal fashion week, watching his fiancé strut down the aisle looking the sexiest he’s ever seen him, Tony knows for sure that Peter’s trying to kill him. The little wink that Peter covertly shoots his way tells Tony the little minx knows exactly what he’s doing to him, and Tony doesn’t know whether to kill Vera Wang or give her a fucking medal. He can decide that later though, because right now he needs to get backstage and give his soon-to-be-husband a preview of their wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry as well, come say hi! :)


End file.
